Their Lives
by korin-chan07
Summary: It was their Fifth Anniversary and he got something really great up his sleeve. But will it happen? Something horrible happened to her. What will happen to them SakuraxSyaoran. EDITED


Hello! It's been a while ne? hhe.  
This fic is based in the manga. ^^ Enjoy~!  
(EDITED. The previous was deleted. I added a few sentences and fixed the errors.)

**Their Lives**

It was their Anniversary—Fifth Anniversary even.

Syaoran was planning a big surprise for his beloved and ever-so-dense-and-loving girlfriend. She will take her to Hong Kong. He wants her to see the country where he grew up. His family. He's so excited about it. Syaoran asked his sisters to help him with the surprise and they willingly lent a hand. Everything is planned well. Now, he's just waiting for the day to come. Their anniversary is on April 5th—tomorrow.

Sakura is excited for their anniversary. She's planning on giving her handsome and ever-so-caring boyfriend a small Syaoran home-made plush. She bought everything he needed and is almost finished with it. Just a little more detail.

So the abovementioned guy was sitting in the Kinomoto Residence's living room, waiting for Fujitaka to speak. He is asking for permission. He can't possibly take Sakura to Hong Kong without her father's permit. Sakura was still out. Syaoran knows what time she usually goes home when they're not together. So he took the only chance he got to talk to them secretly. This has to be a secret from her.

"No," Touya harshly said, glaring at him. "Like **hell** I'd leave her to a brat like you."

Syaoran wasn't listening at Touya. He's looking and waiting for Fujitaka.

"Hey! Brat! Didn't you hear me?! She won't go there alone!"

"She's going with me!" Syaoran has done it. He glared back at Touya.

"Touya-san," Fujitaka finally spoke. The two guys gulped and got their ears ready. "I'm sorry."

Touya chuckled. "Hear that? Stupid brat."

Syaoran sighed. "It's fine. I understand." He stood up and bowed.

"I'm really sorry. But you guys are still young to go overseas alone. I know you will take care of her but…" Fujitaka trailed off. You can see in his eyes that he's really sorry. He knows that it's for the celebration of their anniversary but overseas is too much for him.

Syaoran shook his head. "Thank you for the tea. I'm leaving." He bowed again.

"I'm home!" A very cheerful voice said.

Syaoran's eyes widened. _Sakura? Why is she—_ His thinking was interrupted by her voice. Sakura called his name.

"Syaoran-kun? You said you were gonna do something important… Why are you here?"

"Uhh… I was… done with it… Yeah. Done." He smiled. Sakura's dense personality really helps during these times.

She raised her brows, waiting for another answer.

"And… I was waiting for you to come home. So… we could talk." This time, he grinned.

Sakura believed what he said. His grin removes all her doubts. "Fine. Umm…" She took a glance at her brother who was _glaring _at her boyfriend and frowned. "Do you wanna go upstairs?"

"Uhh… Yeah. Sure." He scoffed.

Sakura went to her room and Syaoran followed.

"Really, why does onii-chan always glare at you? Even calling you a brat!" She scoffed.

"It's alright. I'm used to it." He smirked. "Sakura, where's Keroberos?" He stood up in front of Sakura who was sitting in the bed.

"Uhh… I think he's sleeping in his draw—I mean, room," she said. Keroberos still sleeps in one of her drawers.

"Good," he said, leaning down, smirking.

She gulped.

Syaoran pinned her down and chuckled. He leaned closer and touched her lips with his, both closing their eyes. Kissing her gently yet passionate. His left arm is around her waist, the other on her neck, pulling her as close as possible.

Sakura returned the kiss, blushing slightly. She was pulling him as well, gripping his shirt.

Suddenly, his phone rang.

He growled, sat up and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Syaoran! You didn't call so I called! What? They allowed her ne?!" exclaimed the girl on the other side of the phone. Her voice was so loud that even Sakura can hear.

"Nee-sama, you should have waited. I'm with her, so lower your voice!" he whispered. He stood up, walking away from Sakura. "She can't go there. Sorry but you can't meet her now."

"**Eeeeehhh?!?!**"

Sakura looked at him who took the phone away from his ear.

"Nee-sama!! I'll talk to you later. We're… sort of busy here." He looked back at Sakura and smiled before continuing. "Gotta go now."

"Ok. Ok. I understand that I'm _invading_ your—" Syaoran pressed the 'end' button and put back the phone back in his pocket. He walked back to Sakura who sat in the bed, swaying her legs. He walked to her, grinning at his cute girlfriend.

Sakura noticed him and chuckled.

He leaned down and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her up.

She gasped a bit, surprised by his sudden action. "What?" she asked.

"Who said I'm finished?" He raised a brow, smirking.

"Finished in what, Syao—" Her eyes widened when Syaoran shut her with his lips, kissing her tenderly. She closed them after a few seconds, realizing what he was talking about.

Syaoran's arm pulled her more, if possible, and his hand was back to where it was. Sakura's arms were around his neck. Their lips moving in synchronization like there was no need for air. But they needed to breathe so they parted, both panting.

He grinned. She giggled with a slight tint of pink in her cheeks. "Now, are you done?"

"Hnn… Maybe not." He was leaning again while Sakura closed her eyes.

The phone rang. Again, disturbing their 'moment'.

Syaoran took the phone out in frustration and answered it. "What?"

The person on the other line giggled. "Sorry but Syaoran. You should go home. It's pretty late."

"Shiefa-nee-sama. It's still early. I'm 17, just to remind you. **Bye**." And he ended the call.

"You should go home, Syaoran-kun." She put down her arms and took two steps back.

He nodded and whispered, "After this." He gave her a peck on the lips before going out the door. "Bye."

Sakura smiled and went to the window to see him walk away. And when he got out of the door, walking down the porch steps, she called on to him. "Syaoran-kun! Good night" she yelled.

"Good night, Sakura. Tomorrow at 10AM ok? Remember the resto's name?" He was looking up at her, smiling.

She nodded. "See you."

"Yeah. Bye." He waved once and walked home.

That night, Sakura finished the plush for Syaoran. But sleeping wasn't easy for her. She couldn't sleep. She was too excited. She knows nothing about his plans for tomorrow. She bets he's already sound asleep. But the truth is, Syaoran can't sleep as well. For he has no plans at all. The original plan—Hong Kong trip—was cancelled. So, he's going to guess everything up.

The next day, April 5th, Syaoran got in the restaurant in time. He even bought the gifts for her today. His gifts were already sent to Hong Kong so he has to buy another. But, as for Sakura…

"Uhn~…" She sat up, still looking sleepy. She slept around 3AM. She blinked for a few times before looking at the clock.

12:00

Her eyes widened—almost gouging out—and her jaw dropped— almost reaching the ground. "Oh God… HOOOEEEEE?!?!" She quickly ran to the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

Then, back to her room, opening her closet. "Uhh… WHAT SHOULD I WEAR??"

On the other hand, Syaoran was patiently waiting for Sakura to come. But he got worried for she doesn't answer her phone. He decided to pick her up from home.

Sakura forgot to bring her phone in her room. She ran and ran till she got a taxi on the road. It was too slow for her. She felt like she'll never reach the resto.

And as unlucky as she is today, there's traffic. "Ugh." She groaned. She paid the taxi and got off the car. She will run. She thought of using a shortcut and found one. But this shortcut is not really a good option. This so-called shortcut is a narrow dark path. And Sakura is not fond of darkness. But she had no other choice. The cars are still on traffic and if she run to the better way, it will take twice as long as this path.

She gulped. "Ready Sakura? I'm gonna run anyway." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The moment she opened her eyes, she ran as fast as she could—like running for her life. She closed her eyes again to stop the tears from falling out. Yes, she can hardly take it. It was too dark for a scaredy-cat like her. She reopened them as she bumped into something… or rather… someone.

"Oh! Ah. I'm sorry! I'm in a hurry so…" She trailed off, trying to get pass him.

"Wait a sec miss," the guy said, pulling her arm.

"Hoe? Anou… Please let go of my arm…" she pleaded. She's having the thought that her decision is wrong. She shouldn't have gone here.

"This won't be long sweetie." He pulled her more and secured her, holding both her arms and leaning her on the wall.

"Hoe?! Ojii-san! Let me go!" she exclaimed, struggling to break free.

"This won't hurt much." He bit Sakura's blouse and tore it, exposing her right shoulder up to the top of her breast.

"NO!" she screamed. Sakura struggled more but he won't let go.

The guy kissed her neck with lust.

Sakura screamed again but no one came. "Please! Someone! Help me!" She cried. Her tears were streaming down her neck as the guy kiss her. No matter how much force she puts in it, she can't move away from him. Away from this bad lustful guy. She regrets what she just did. She made the wrong decision. The worst decision she ever made. She sobbed and sobbed, her tears not stopping. "Syao… ran…-kun…" she whispered.

Then, suddenly, a strong wind came and the guy collapsed. He lay down in front of her, slightly unconscious, feeling pain.

She gasped. She turned her head to see what happened. And there, she saw Syaoran, his sword in his grip. He did the wind incantation. As tears ran down her cheek, she sobbed—hard. "Sy-Syao... ran... -kun..." She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. She cried and cried. At least, now, she's safe.

"I'll kill him. That guy... I'll kill him," Syaoran said, her eyes burning with fury. His fists were shaking, anger was all over him.

"N-no. Syaoran...-kun... That's—" she stuttered. Syaoran was scaring her.

The guy stood up, holding her stomach. He's hurt—badly. That was nice, yes but Syaoran thinks not. He wants to kill him.

Syaoran took a step towards him.

Sakura stopped him. As the guy ran away.

Syaoran glared at her. **"Why the hell did you stop me, you idiot! I should kill that bastard!! He**—**He**—**tried to rape you!!! He wanted to!!! Are you crazy?! What the hell are you doing here anyway?! Don't you know what kind of place this is?!"**

Her eyes widened, shocked by Syaoran's sudden words. He was mad. Very mad. And it was the first time that he got mad like this. It was the first time she saw him like this. She closed her eyes—tears taking the opportunity to roll down. She raised her hands and wiped them—again and again.

He stood there, watching her cry for seconds. He sighed. "I'm—I'm sorry... Sakura. I didn't meant to shout at you... I was just..." The sword turned back to the black ball where it's kept. Then, he held out his hand to wipe the tears he caused. She gasped. "I won't hurt you. I'm sorry." He put his arms around her neck and pulled her in a warm embrace. He buried his face on her hair, kissing it.

She pushed him away, looking down. "You're right. Look at me. I'm... I'm _dirty_." He tried to talk but she stopped him. "I am. I'm not worth it. You shouldn't love me anymore. I swore to myself that I wouldn't kiss anyone else. That no one can kiss me or touch me other than you Syaoran-kun! So, forget about me. Leave me. I know that that's what—"

"I love you! Hear that?! I love you Sakura. Nothing happened. I saved you. So instead of breaking up with me, why not stay with me 'cause you owe me your—your... virginity...?" He flushed. He looked down and saw her exposed shoulder.

She realized what he was looking at and said, "See? You—You're—"

"He kissed that? That bastard kissed you there?" he asked, now looking at her neck.

She took a glimpse on his face. He has a light tint of pink under his amber eyes. She nodded slowly, staring at his face.

He gulped and leaned closer.

Sakura's eyes widened as soon as she felt his lips on his jaw. He was kissing her... deeply.

He kissed her jaw, down to her neck. His kiss was gentle yet passionate. She moaned. He pressed his lips on her shoulder, tracing her bone and went down to her almost bare chest.

She gripped his hair, pulling him up. But she failed. He was not done yet.

He went back to her shoulder then to her neck. His lips found their way back to her jaw but wasn't satisfied. He touched her lips with his for second and gazed at her eyes.

She gazed back, her cheeks blushing with fifty shades of red.

"Now, are you still dirty? Or did I made you dirtier?" He smirked. He locked their lips again, kissing her deeply, letting her feel the love he has for her.

She kissed back, unable to resist him. She just love him so much. Even her own words hurt herself. She doesn't want him to let go. But she thinks that that was for the better.

He pulled back and grinned. "I'll never let you go Sakura. Why would I let my life go?"

She giggled. But since he wants her, even if it doesn't seem like it's the best choice, she'd go for it. Syaoran was her life too anyway. "I love you Syaoran-kun. And I'm sorry for being such an idiot."

He chuckled. "Should we go now?" he said, holding out a his jacket for her to wear. She can't possibly walk around with her blouse ripped.

She nodded and took the jacket. She wore it and they went to the restaurant to celebrate their Fifth Anniversary. Yes, it's going to be hard for Sakura to fully smile and enjoy this but Syaoran is with her. He will surely find a way to make her smile.

Done!  
If you don't wanna review, then don't! LolxD

But it'd be better if you would. ^^

I'll see you guys again ok?

Sorry if they're OOC. Specially Sakura. I actually thought of making a tragic but I just couldn't kill lovely Sakura. So it ended up with a happy ending! hha. Also, sorry for the lame title. I totally forgot about the title so that one was a bit rush. Lol. Oh well. Hope you liked it!

Ja~! ^^


End file.
